Things Always Change
by Skye-lerrrr
Summary: do i dare say, justin bieber? this is a story about justin bieber, and how an obsessed girl meets him and they fall in love right from the beginning..right? not. this is the story of what happens if one does and they other doesnt, and all that drama
1. Chapter 1

_Notes:** So this is one of my first stories, i'm not really sure where exactly i'm going with this yet, this just an intro, with mad fluff. please review and if you have idea i'm wlecome to them ;) oh and italics are thoughts**_

_I could not believe Justine convinced my mom to let me skip school for this._ I continued to follow her and Miss. Elizabeth, her acting agent down the studio hallway. The walls were covered with different still shots of famous shows; I stopped to look at a still of Chase Crawford as Nate on Gossip Girl. _He's such a pretty boy, hot, but not my type, but he was Justine's._

She proved my point when she turned back and saw what I was looking at, "yummmm, now that boy is delicious," she said as I rolled my eyes and laughed as she licked her lips in her way of showing she thought something was sexy. "Now if that boy jumped my bones I think I'd die." She started to fan herself with her hand dramatically, as I bust out laughing so much I started to tear up.

As I caught my breath I said, "Your sick girl, I suggest you get some help."

"Pish, and your friends with me so what's that make you?"

"Touché, so are you going to tell me now?" We were walking to hair and makeup so Justine could get ready for filming some new show today. Her parts not huge but she's pretty psyched because it's bigger then all the commercials and little acting gigs she's done. I was excited to but that's Justine my actress friend, the novelty gets old fast.

"How many times do I have to tell you Skye, I don't know who it is either," she turns her attention to Miss. Elizabeth, "because somebody won't tell me who the 'guest celebrity appearing on this show' is!"

She just chuckled and said, "Hun I didn't tell you because no one in the world knows it's a surprise appearance, so you and Skye are no exception, besides you'll know soon enough."

"Whatever," I said as Justine said, "Ugh, fine" and sat down in the makeup chair and lapsed into silence while the makeup artist skillfully applied her eyeliner.

---

Justine was busy practicing lines so I turned up the volume on my iPod, listening to the smooth voice of Patrick Stump sing one of my favorite Fall Out Boy song's, Grand Theft Autumn. That's different about me from my friends, they're the preps and the jocks, and I'm a prep to with my Uggs and Hollister shirt, but the black skinny jeans and Glamour Kills hoodie sort of ruins that image. Same thing with music, I like bands like Fall Out boy, All Time Low, Automatic Loveletter, and lots others. While my friends like pop and rap, like Beyonce, Lil Wayne, and Jay-Z. The worst is all my friends are obsessed with this new guy Justin Bieber. I mean I like that music and his to, I listen to it on the radio all the time, but there are much better people to obsess over like Alex Gaskarth or Gabe Saporta.

I was busy contemplating who was the hottest, while waiting for the filming to start, when someone taped my shoulder. "Yeah," I said as I turned around.

The boy standing in front of me cracked a killer smile as a he said something I couldn't hear because of the Cobra Starship song playing in my ears. "Sorry what did you say? I couldn't hear you." I said as I pulled the white headphones out of my ears and started to nervously twirl them in my fingers. I felt a blush creep across my cheeks, which surprised me; this guy was not at all my type, too much of a pretty boy.

"It's cool, I was just wondering if this is where they are filming today. I uh sort of got lost on my way back from wardrobe."

His voice was familiar, which made me relies he looked familiar to. "Uh, yeah this is where they are filming. Are you and actor?" I asked trying to figure out where I knew him from as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Ha, not really, why?" he was smiling at me and it was making my heartbeat faster and faster in my chest.

"What's so funny? And I'm trying to figure out where I've seen you before…"

This made him laugh even more, _it was a cute laugh, wait no what am I thinking this guy was not my type, he was to, to… _"You really don't know who I am?" he said with a smirk

_Conceited is what he was, _"uhm, no?" even if he was conceited he was making me feel embarrassed as I looked Pretty Boy up and down

"Well I guess I'll just have to change that, I'm Justin" he said with a smile

That's when it hit me, "oh shit" I whispered as someone came on the loudspeaker "Justine Bieber to set for scene 8"

"I'll see you around" he said as he walked away, and I could have sworn he winked at me.

---

_**So let me know how it was and everybody needs to read First Time by **__**XBieberFeverX**_


	2. Chapter 2

Notes_**Here it is! I think it's sort of long but, yeah. I just realized I said Pretty Boy like 60 million times in this chapter. Lol. So just to explain a Pretty Boy in my mind is someone with golden looks (Tan, light hair, brown eyes) a jock normally, and someone who knows they are good looking, who flirts just for the sake of flirting and is a little conceited. So lemme know what you think**._

"Huh, so you talked to me with no security in sight, yet you still get mobbed by fans?" I said faking a serious tone as Justin walked up to me fixing his messed up hair and clothes from the scene where he gets mobbed by fans while confessing his un-dieing love for some blond who's name I didn't know. _Cheesy I know right? But hey that's just television._

"Ha, your funny," he said smirking once again, "but I didn't need security for you because you didn't know who I was."

"How do you know I wasn't just faking?"

"Because if you really were a fan girl you would have lost control within like 10 seconds."

"Hm…I want to say you're a tad bit conceited Pretty Boy but…that is sort of true, girl's get crazy once infected by Bieber Fever" I said with a sigh. It was fun talking to him, just messing around.

"Pretty Boy…" Justin started to say when he was interrupted by a familiar yell.

"Schuyler!" I barely had time to turn before the petite form of Justine ran into me. _Looks like filming is done for the day_

"Whoa, spaz, chill out girl," I said as she caught her breath. I looked at Justin to see him smiling in amusement. "And what are you laughing at Pretty Boy?" I said with my eyebrow raised for sarcastic effect. That's when Justine seemed to notice who I was talking to, immediately, like turning the volume down, she went from hyperventilating crazy, to her basically normal self. _If you could call her normal,_ I silently laughed in my head

"Oh, Hey" she said with a smile of her own.

"Hmmm, now I'm a little worried, help me out Schuyler, is she infected with Bieber Fever, should I call security?" He said backing away timidly as if from a wild animal. We both started laughing at this as Justine mumbled, "As if, you should see some of the people we know." Which made me laugh even harder, there were some girls in our school who would kill to talk to this kid.

"Nah, she won't attack you, might freak you out a bit, but…ouch betch." I laughed again as I looked at Justine, who had just dug her nails into my arm.

"Shut it Pasty," I felt the familiar burn of a blush on my skin. I hated my pale skin, some people said it was beautiful, like ivory, but I hated how easily I blushed, and she knew I it annoyed me when she teased me about it.

"So are you to always like this or is this just for my benefit?" He said with a lazy wave at the two of us staring each other down.

"Haha nah, this is pretty calm compared to how we can be." Justine said, all confidence, "so, Justin Bieber, have you done much acting before?"

"Not really, but it is something I enjoy." The two of them started talking about something in the show they just filmed, smiles plastered on both their faces. I stood their feeling a little left out, _like always. Look at them. They're a perfect couple, same names and everything, Justin and Justine. She was even the perfect height for him, 2 or 3 inches shorter. _That's another thing I hated about myself, I had super model height, _awesome right, sexy long legs! _Except when you towered over almost everybody at 5'8, and Justine is just a petite little girl you can't help but love_, just like Justin probably would. _I felt a slice of jealousy cut through me,_ why? I knew this was going to happen. _He's a Pretty Boy, just like all the guys I'm friends with, the ones who always fall for the pretty preppy girl's, who just happen to be my best friends._ Which is why pretty boys aren't my type! Too much rejection and replacement_, but then again my type was never really into me either,_ I'm too much of a prep. What was my type? _My type were funny guys with dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes…skater and maybe a little punk, with a killer smile, maybe even a musician._ Ah, shit aside from his light brown hair and milk chocolate eyes I basically just described Justin…_

"Oh, she's always like this, spacing out, you get used to it. It's actually pretty funny, our friends have this game where they see how many things they can call her before she realizes." I heard Justine say as I realized they must have been trying to say something to me while I was zoning out.

"Yeah, and Kevin holds the record high of 3 minutes." I said, smiling at the memory.

"And she resurfaces from the crazy little place in her head" she said reaching to knock on the side of my temple.

"Ha, what were you thinking about?" Justin said to me.

"That Kevin can say quite a few mean things in 3 minutes," giving him a smirk of my own.

"No, silly right now?" Justine said annoyed. She loved to know what I thought about in my 'own little world' but right now she didn't need to know. I could see the way she was looking at Justin, she was into him. Which didn't surprise me, what did was the little look of worry in her eyes every time she looked at me.

"Sorry babe but that's classified."

"Humph. Fine, so Justin how long are you going to be in New York?"

"Um, I'm actually going to be here for quite a while. I'm taking a break from touring and I'm just going to be doing some local things, writing some songs, spending time with my family. We're getting an apartment here in the city."

"That's cool, we should hang out sometime. Since you're new here, but I guess you could find people to hang with pretty fast." Justine said. _If I could bottle her attitude, I'd make a million dollars, and be more outgoing._

Justin smiled, "Actually I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out tomorrow?" I didn't know whether that "you" was considered Justine or me and Justine. _I'd walk away right now if it weren't rude, because I so didn't want to be a third wheel._

As if the heavens heard my thoughts, my phone started to ring, giving me the perfect reason to walk away.

"Uh, I'll be right back I have to take this." I said pulling my cell out and answering Kevin's call.

"Kevin, you are psychic" I answered the phone, walking a little away from them.

"I'm not even going to ask," The familiar cocky voice of one of my best friends, Kevin, answered. Kevin was the definition of Pretty Boy; an amazing quarterback jock, so full of himself it was funny, golden looks and a ripped six-pack, and he could get any girl he wanted. _What it must be like to be him. _"But I am going to ask, how was filming today?"

"It was good, Just is done now, but we are still here. How was school? Did we miss anything good?" No need to tell him about Mr. Beebz, just yet.

"Same ole, same ole. Nothing new. So listen I called because we're planning on hot tubing tonight, around eight-ish if you and Just want to come."

"I'm there, we should be back by then. I'll talk to her about it"

"Kay. Text me later"

"Mhm, bye Kevy"

I walked back over to Justin and Justine, seeing Justine hand back what I assume was his phone.

"Hey Skye guess what? We're going bowling tomorrow!"

"Really?" _Even if I was going to be a third wheel I was sort of excited._

"Yup, just texted my friends Ryan and Christian, they're coming up for a week or two, so they'll be coming to." Justin said looking up from his phone and flipping his hair. _I'm pretty sure my heart just stuttered, stupid Pretty Boy looks._

"Awesome but I'm warning you now, I suck major-ly at bowling." _Anything athletic just wasn't my style._

"That's cool, I happen to be amazing, I could show you some tricks." He said with an eyebrow raised cockily. _This boy could give Kevin a run for his money, but it was cute_

I rolled my eyes at him as Justine said, "So who called you Skye?" She looked almost annoyed. _What's her issue_.

"Oh, it was Kev we are going hot tubing tonight." I said.

"Cool," she looked down at her phone, "ah crap I have to go change out of wardrobe before they close the set, I'll be back in a second."

"Actually I should probably get going to." Justin said "I have plans tonight to, though not as fun as hot tubing."

"Maybe you can come along to next time," Justine said as she hugged him a quick goodbye, then sprinted to wardrobe.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Pretty Boy." I said to him.

"I'm just going to take that nickname as a compliment." He laughed.

"Haha what-eve," I turned to follow the way Justine had gone, but he stopped me with a hand on my wrist.

"What? Pretty Boy gets no hug goodbye?" he said with a pout.

So I hugged him as he whispered, "Goodbye Schuyler."

It didn't matter that he was a little conceited. It didn't matter that I had no chance with him. None of it mattered, because just with that goodbye I was head over heels for Justin Bieber. The boy, just this morning I couldn't understand why girls obsessed over him. _I built up all these walls to stop myself from liking a guy like this, a guy like my friends, a Pretty Boy, and he just ripped them down like it was nothing._

Notes _**There you go, oh and sorry if it was confusing with the whole Justin and Justine (just-een) name thing. More coming very soon (even if it causes a lack of sleep on my part) **_Advertising** _What A Night by whydon'tyoujustsmile_**


	3. Chapter 3

Notes:_** So, there isn't really any Justin in this chapter :( sorry. It's more of a filler giving some back-story on Skye's friends and how her life is now. But do not fear the next chapter is Justin filled and is pretty intense. Uhm I think there's like a couple curses in here. So yup. Enjoy and review please I like hearing what you think. Thanks to people who advertised. **_

"So, Justin…" Justine said it like a question, looking up from her iPod, _and there was that worry in her eyes again?_

I sighed, pausing my own iPod, Juliet's voice still echoing in my head. _"You built a heart that's strong, Walls to last Long. It's paper mache, torn in a moment, falling far away," Ironic lyrics, huh?_ "Yeah, what about him?" I decided to play dumb for now.

"It's sort of crazy we got to meet him…that we are going to hang out with him, don't you think?"

"Well, yeah even I, Miss Alternative/Punk, know who he is. So it's mighty big, but even if he wasn't, he's pretty chill. I'm psyched for tomorrow, it should be…interesting," I answered. _Pretty chill? Yeah that's an understatement. _The train we were riding home from the city stopped at the Garrison station, _three more stops to go._

"Mhm, true." She said looking out the window as we moved onward again. "It'll be fun…Skye are you into him?" Justine, as always got to the point pretty fast, _wasting only a little of your time with bullshit._ "_Unfortunately, yes!" _Is what I wanted to say, _but Justine obviously likes him a lot, much more then her usually weekly flings. _She got over boys fast, loving them for a week or two-ish, then dumping them and feeling guilty_. And anyway, I didn't have a chance in hell if it was me verses her for him. So why tell her? I didn't want her sympathy, or her being jealous every time I said something to him. Nah, it wasn't worth it._

"Like Pretty Boy? Uhmmmm, no." I said with finality, but looking out the window, the world speeding by, instead of her robin's egg blue eyes. I didn't like lying to her, but it was just easier this way. "I mean he's got everything going for him looks wise, and a great sense of humor, but, eh." I said shrugging. "He's much more your type anyway." I added casually.

She smiled at me, zero trace of worry in her eyes now, _good thing I didn't tell her, she would have been all "I'm sorry Sky, blah blah blah." _"Yeah…you're right. I think I'm increasingly liking him every minute." _No, Hun I think that's me. _"I feel so silly though, you know the guys are going to tease me."

"Mercilessly," I agreed, "but what-ev, don't let them vex you. And maybe we shouldn't tell them about Justin tonight, keep them in a little suspense?" Giving her a sly smile.

"Uh-oh Skyeskye has got her evil face on." We both started giggling as we thought of how we were going to annoy our friend's tonight all the way to our stop.

-

"Say hello to our school skipping celebrities!" Kevin obnoxiously introduced us as we walked down the steps of his deck to the hot tub where Ashley, Rian, Bliss and Riley were kicking it back.

"Just walk faster Kevin I'm losing feeling in ma, m, m, my toes!" I shivered. Walking barefoot outside, at night, in December, in a bikini and a towel was not a good idea, _but our ideas are never good, and I love the hot tub. _

"Oh? You want me to hurry up? Well why don't I help you warm up a little faster!" He said picking me up around the waist as I dropped my towel. He then dropped me in the center of the hot tub as I shrieked. _Which said in itself how jacked Kevin was, because I may be skinny but there's also 126 pounds of height here._

After resurfacing, my body tingling with the familiar pricks of going from cold air to hot water, I said. "Jack ass my towel better not be wet"

"Don't worry babe, as dry as well…you just were," We all laughed as I slid over to sit between Ashley and Riley. "And out of curiosity my dear kitty cat, did you loose weight, because you are lighter then the last time I picked you up." Kevin said stepping into the hot tube with Justine behind him.

"Hm, I see my boyfriend makes a habit of carrying you?" Ash said jokingly as Justine and I said hey to everyone.

"Nah, I just like to ride him," I said casually, holding a straight face for ten mille-seconds before we all laughed. This is what I was used to, the sweet nothings of sarcastic flirting. The guys messed around with me all the time, flirting for the fun of it. No one ever took it seriously, _because it wasn't. They only were when they were charming one of my friend's, their girls. _"Besides I could never break up the King and Queen of the freshman year." We all laughed, as Ash blushed, and Kevin put his arm around her, smiling at her in a sickeningly adorable way. _But it was true; they were probably the two most popular people in our grade, eventually our school. _

"Soooo, Just, Skye, tell us who you met today?" Bliss said, looking at us eager to know.

After a moment's hesitation, "Zack Efron," Justine said as I said, "Pete Wentz."

We both looked at each other acting confused, _this'll be funny._ "It was Chase Crawford, silly"

"No, Jack Barakat"

"Nuh-uh, Shia Laboeuf"

"Pish, Channing Tatum, duh!"

"Yeah right, it was Johnny Depp, stop lying!"

"We met Rob Pattinson!" I practically yelled getting all up in her face, trying so hard not to laugh.

That's when Riley interrupted us in his silly sarcastic voice, "No! Megan Fox!" We all started laughing at him as he continued, "What? I thought we were naming people we thought were hot?"

"Well, yeah we sort of were." I said, laughing.

"Ha, imagine that grouping of people and Skye and Justine all in the same place," Rian added, "The questions is who would make out with Megan Fox first."

"Skye" Everyone unanimously said.

"Wow," I said giggling, "No one ever told me you consider me bi now?" I retorted.

"Nah, just less straight then Justine." Rian threw back

"Humph, fine Megan would rather be with me then any of you fools anyway." _Check mate,_ none of the boys had a comeback to that one

"So, seriously, who did you guys meet?" Kevin said, as Rian echoed "yeah?" If you had to have a ranking system for over all popularity, Kevin would be first, but then Rian would be second. He's his right hand man, his best friend, _but sometimes being in Kevin's shadow annoyed him. _I even felt bad, Rian's name meaning "little king" was a way our friends sometimes teased him, _not the King, but the little king._ _But that's how things just were in high school. _It's not like Kevin or us abused it, we were equal to each other, it was just the outsiders that saw it that way, _well and me._

"Nope, not telling" Justine and I said together smiling. "We'll tell you eventually, after our plans tomorrow," I said laughing as me and Justine winked at each other.

-

"So, we are going to meet them at 1:30 tomorrow. Kay?" Justine said to me as we snuggled into our sleeping bags on the couch in her basement.

"Mhm," I yawned, _it had been a long day. _"We'll get up early to get ready and I can do your hair. "

"Kay, goodnight SkyeSkye." She said eye's closing.

"G'night Justacapoots." That was the nickname I made up for her one night when I was sleeping over like this. It was a combo of her first and last name, Caputoni. I smiled to myself there in the dark as she slept. _I was a good friend, letting her have him without any guilt from me. _I'd been thinking it over any way, it was better for my to just be friend's with him, then try to be more and end up with nothing. As I lay there I felt a poem forming in my mind. "_Just friends is all we can be. Nothing more so nothing less, because if we became you&&me, things would end in such a mess. I feel more but what can I do? I'll end up alone and you'll break me, that's what'll happen if I chase after you. I'm not being dramatic, I just think I can see."_

-

Notes: _**A few things to say…"Juliet's voice" is Juliet of Automatic Loveletter... amazing band and song & vex means annoy & I'm proud of myself for being clever, because the name Ashley goes exactly with the character (**_physical and strong willed, can be seized by romantic impulses, knows how to get own way, obstacles tend to be ignored, human being are prime area of concern, is the leader to social circles, despite eagerness is hard to fool, is adamant about pursing matters at hand, cherishes willpower_**) my meanings are clever with the other names to. Okay I'm done bragging about how smart I **__think__** I am. When really I'm not. Also, they live in Wappingers Falls, NY that is about 45 min from the city. I'll mention that eventually but I thought I'd just let you know now. Review please!**_


End file.
